


Make some new memories with me

by Savy_Livy



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy_Livy/pseuds/Savy_Livy
Summary: Fic about all the new memories Gwen and Blake have been making together.





	1. Gwen's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So this is a fic about all of the amazing Shefani things we have gotten in this month of October (Gwens birthday, Disney, Lunch date, Gwen's La shows, Filming season 12 ect.) This is my first fic and I'm not a pro so excuse any mistakes. Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated and motivate me to keep writing. I hope you all enjoy!

Blake woke earlier than most mornings. It’s as if his mind and body were too excited to allow him to sleep more than a couple hours. He began to roll over but there was a weight on his arm weighing him down. I was of course his beautiful still asleep girlfriend. 

It was an odd thing for him to be up before her. Normally Gwen was up at the crack of dawn, that’s just how it comes to be when you’ve been a mother for over a decade. Waking up early is something that Blake had to get used to once he started dating Gwen. He used to hate mornings and could never understand how Gwen could not only be up so early everyday but wake up always in a great mood with a smile on her face. But that's just how his girlfriend was, no matter how early she had to get up, how many times the kids would wake her during the night, no matter how many meetings she had the next day she would always be kind and sweet to everyone and always had a smile on her face. Gwen was the type of person who has so much love and kindness in her and just wants to please everyone. She puts 100% into her many roles and Blake loves that about her. She inspires him every day. He could never understand how anyone could hurt her or betray her. She does so much for everyone she cares about and puts all the effort in the world into her relationships. The thought of someone taking advantage of that makes him feel sick. 

But today wasn’t the day to think about that, because it was Gwen freaking Stefani’s birthday. Blake has been thinking about this day for months now and even slightly obsessing over it. Sure it wasn’t the first birthday they had spent together but this year felt different. Last year they still weren’t a public couple and Blake was still getting to know Gwen's family so she just celebrated with her family on the actual day and Blake set up a romantic dinner for the two of them at the place he was staying in LA because of course they couldn’t go to an actual restaurant. 

This year he was apart of the family and he couldn’t be more grateful for that. Even though Blake insisted that she let him go all out this year Gwen told him that she wanted to keep it simple. He expected that anyway. Gwen was the most normal person in hollywood. She is not the type of celebrity who would want her boyfriend to rent out a stadium for her, or have happy birthday Gwen written in the sky by planes. The thing that would make her the most happy is to simply have a family day full of fun food and laughter and then to have her and Blake spend a couple days in Oklahoma with just the two of them while the kids are with their dad. 

However Blake does have an idea as to how he can make this day extra special. He can give her something that no one else can… The thought brings a mischievous smirk to his face as he looks over to his sleeping beauty. He feels a little bad for waking her but he’s quite sure she’ll be grateful in about ten minutes when she is screaming out his name. 

He begins slowly coaxing her awake by kissing her temple and cheek. She tiredly cracks open her eyes and instantly smiles as she stares into the deep blue eyes of her cowboy. “Hi” she says in an adorably sleepy voice as she rolls over to face him completely and hooks her free arm around the back of his neck. “Hi” he says back imitating her as he moves in to start kissing her neck. She leans her head back to give him better access as she lets out a small moan. He smiles into her neck at how turned on she is already getting even though she has literally just woken up. 

He continues to mark up her neck, jawline, and behind her ear. She starts making more noises as her head is still leaning back and her eyes are closed, completely enthralled in the sensation. He takes his hand that is around her back and moves it to the front of her body and slips it under her sleep shorts. He immediately runs it over her lips feeling the moisture of her. She lets out a gasp and instantly puts her lips to his kissing for the first time in this whole interaction. He moves his hand in circles putting the perfect amount of pressure on her clit as he muffles her moans with his mouth. 

Without wanting to break the kiss stops his hand motions just long enough to pull down her shorts to get better access. She instinctively opens her legs up and leans back so her head is on the pillow and he is hovering over her. He goes back to kissing her neck and at the same time dips two fingers in her “Oh Blake” she says in a breathy voice. She is dripping for him just as he likes it. He pumps his fingers in and out of her torturously slow. “Baby faster” she pleads as her hips raise off the bed trying to get more pleasure. He pumps faster and faster as she continues to thrash under him and moan into his ear. She is basically thrusting up into his fingers as her legs start to tremble “Oh god baby I’m gonna!!…” She cums hard on his fingers as her walls clamp down on them. 

He slowly removes his fingers and kisses her forehead. “Wow baby that was a reeally nice way to wake up she says once she has come down from her orgasm and is able to talk. Blake kisses her and then smirks and says “You're funny if you think i’m done here” without giving her time to respond his head starts to move down between her legs. 

He starts licking up all the wetness that he just caused by giving her her first orgasm. His tongue goes to her clit and the feeling of the pressure of it gets Gwen moaning yet again. She is rubbing her pussy into his face trying to build more pressure as she is already just as turned on as she was before if not more. 

Once he takes his tongue and dips it in her while using his hand to play with her clit is when she completely loses it. She turns her head to the side to muffle her screams in the pillow. “Fuuuck Blake that feels so fucking good I’m gonna cum again!” she screams as she pushes his head further into her with her hands. It's not much longer after that that Gwen comes for the second time that morning as the cowboy masterfully goes down on her. 

“Happy birthday” he says looking up at his beautifully wrecked girlfriend as he plants kisses on her inner thighs.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
“Coming!” Gwen yells as she runs to the door to open it for Jen and Todd the first of her family to arrive today. They hug and greet at the door as her kids run in to play with there cousins and Todd walks to the kitchen probably to talk to Blake.

“Jesus Gwen you had us waiting at the door for like ten years” Jen says teasingly “Sorry hun I took longer then I thought getting ready because I had to shower” Gwen said thinking about her much needed shower that she had taken earlier after Blake was buried between her legs for thirty minutes giving her three intense orgams. “Oh that’s surprising you are usually a night shower why’d you shower this mor… oh never mind” Jen says chuckling and raising her eyebrows as she touches the hickey on Gwen’s neck. “Oh shit” Gwen says quickly moving her hand covering the hickey on her neck “I didn’t even realize!” Gwen says felling heat come to her face as she blushes. “Ha Ha it’s fine” Jen says with a smile on her face clearly getting a kick out of the situation. I wouldn’t expect anything different to happen on the morning of your birthday. Go upstairs and put some makeup on that before your parents get here i’ll watch the kids” “Thanks Jen you are a lifesaver!” Gwen says as she kisses her sister in law’s cheek and then runs up the stairs.  
\--------------------------------------  
The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Gwen loved having her family with her to celebrate her birthday in a simple way. Everyone was talking, laughing, and eating and Gwen couldn’t help but smile every time she looked over at Blake. He truly was just another member of the family and that made her feel warm inside. It was so domestic with him cooking in the kitchen with her as they listened to 80’s music. Seeing him pick up Apollo and throw him over his shoulder to give him tickle attacks as the toddler giggles uncontrollably. Seeing him chatting and laughing with her parents. It had been several years since Gwen had felt this content on her birthday. She was so grateful to Blake because even though he really wanted to do something huge for her birthday her respected her wishes and understands that she’s a simple girl and this was truly how she wanted to spend her 47th birthday. 

It was about 10 pm and the last of her family was leaving. After saying bye to everyone and shutting the door she let out an exasperated sigh. She loved her relatives but man saying all the goodbyes took an hour it itself. She was also not excited about the cleanup process since the house keepers wouldn’t be there for two days. 

As she walked through the living room she saw Zuma and King playing games on her phone while Apollo was as expected asleep on the couch exhausted from the excitement of today and the fact that it was way over his bedtime. “Come on King and Zums time to go to bed” Gwen said as she scooped of the sleeping baby in her arms careful not to wake him. “And you better brush your teeth God knows how much cake you guys ate!” she said as she took her sons upstairs.

About 45 minutes later she went back down stairs after tucking in the kids. Lucky Apollo stayed asleep as she transferred him to his crib. And both King and Zuma knocked out the second there heads hit the pillow due to them coming down from their sugar rush. As she was walking to the kitchen she heard the sound of dishes clanking. She turns the corner and sees her cowboy washing the last dish. Her heart swells and she gets teary eyed as she looks at the spotless kitchen realizing that he has been cleaning up for her this entire time. 

He hasn’t heard her come in yet because of the sound on the running water drowning out the sounds of her steps. She wraps her arms around him hugging him from behind and leans her head against his broad back. He instantly turns the water off and turns around to be face to face with the birthday girl. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist he plants a kiss on her forehead as he pulls away he notices her watery eyes. “Baby what is it?” he asks with concern in his voice. “The kitchen… you cleaned it all by yourself, you didn’t have to do that it’s just so sweet of you I don’t know...it just made me emotional I guess” gwen buries her face in his chest feeling silly for being unable to explain the sudden oncoming of emotions. “Gwen baby of course I wasn’t going to make you clean the kitchen on your birthday really it’s the least I could do.” he said as he rubbed her back. His heart broke a little as he comforted her because any decent guy would clean up after a party on his girls birthday. The fact that someone doing that is so shocking to her makes him realize for the millionth time what a shitty marriage she was in. The stories he’s heard from Gwen and from Gwen’s friends and family about how he treated her it is easy for him to assume that Gavin would be the type of guy to leave the mess for Gwen to clean up. 

Not wanting to go any longer without having her lips on his he grabs her face and sweetly kisses her. It is slow loving and gentle. However Gwen is so fired up from literally not being able to kiss him all day because of all the guests in the house that she instantly wants to take things to a dirtier place. She shows him how much she needs him right now by playfully biting onto his lip and pressing her body harder into him. Getting the idea he puts his hands on the back on her legs and spins her around so she is sitting on the counter. Opening her legs up for him he stands in between them and the feeling of his erection through his jeans pressed up against her cunter causes a flood of moisture between her legs as she lets out a small moan and starts to grind her hips, rubbing herself up against it. “Fuck Gwen” grunts as his cock grows even more at the movement. “You’re not wasting any time are you” “I so horney babe. I need you in my right now” she says desperately as she works on the buttons of his flannel. 

Not needing any more convincing he pulls her shirt over her head and rips her jeans of. She works on his jeans but has a tough time with them now that are so tight because of his hardness. He helps her out by taking them off himself. Her small hand reaches out for is huge member and she pumps in slowly “Jesus fuck Gwen you’re trying to kill me” She smirks and sticks her tongue down his throat never getting enough of his kisses. 

Lining himself up with her he slowly enters and she adjusts to his size. She screams into the kiss at the pleasure. He pumps in and out her picking up speed once he is all way in. She starts moaning possibly a little too loud considering she just put the kids to bed. Having sex in an area where the kids could easily walk in was not something they would normally do but they were so in need of each other in this moment that tonight would have to be the exception.  
She crosses her legs around him pulling him closer if i even possible. “Oh god you are so deep inside me it feels so fucking good” Gwen is barely able to manage saying as she is getting close to her orgams. Blake of course has to take her over the edge he loves getting her the most wreaked he possibly can and he had to be quick because he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He moves his hand to her clit and starts rubbing circles still thrusting deep into her. That does it in for Gwen as she throws her head back and starts seeing stars. “FUCK BLAKE BABY IM COMING IM….” she moaning and yelling nosense as her orgams hits her hard. Her pussy clamps down and contracts on his dick causing his own release as he spills into her. He slowly pumps releasing exey drop as gwen holds on tight breathing deep collecting herself explosion. 

They hold onto each other silently as Blake softens inside her. “Wow” they both say nearly at the same time and then laugh at the coincidence. “Happy freaking birthday to me” Gwen says making both of them laugh like teenagers.

They get dressed, clean up the mess they made and walk upstairs holding hands to their bedroom. They make love one more time after they shower together and drift to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Oklahoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Gwen looked in the rearview mirror of her car and saw the pouting face of her oldest boy. “King buddy what’s wrong?” Gwen asked. He pouted more. “Kingston.” Gwen said with more sternness in her voice. “I want to go to Oklahoma too” King whined. “Baby I told you, you have to go be with your dad for the next two days. He hasn’t seen you all week.”

 

After she drops the boys off at Gavin’s house which is where she is going now, she is meeting up with Blake and going to Oklahoma for a few days. It was a combination of a post birthday date since her birthday was yesterday. As well as a mini vacation before rehearsals for the final shows of her tour start. 

 

King and Zuma were begging to come along all morning. “It’s not that I don’t wanna see dad” Kingston said from the backseat “Blake’s ranch is just soo fun. Can’t we just go to Oklahoma with you now and then spend an extra couple of days with dad next week?” he pleaded. “Sorry buddy that’s just not the way it works. That would be fair to your dad and…” Gwen stopped herself “And what?” Kingston insisted on knowing the second point she was going to make. “Listen King you will understand this more when you’re older but Blake and I are in a relationship… and sometimes in a relationship you need alone time.” Gwen said slowly trying to carefully pick her words.“Blake loves spending time with you guys more then anything you know that right?” “Yeah I know and we love hanging out with him too.” King responded while Zuma nodded in agreement. “Great! But like I said every once in awhile...just sometimes Blake and I want to spend time with just the two of us. You understand?” Gwen asks while looking in the mirror to see her son's response. “Yeah I understand” King answered in a not so excited voice. “Mom and Blake wanna hang out alone so they can make out” King whispered to Zuma loud enough that Gwen heard. “EWWW!” Zuma shrieked to his brother as they both started giggling.

 

The car ride was silent for the rest of the way to Gavin’s house. She was about 5 minutes away when she heard “Mom?” from the back seat “Yeah King?” “Since we can’t go with you today can we have a family day next week?” “Of course! That sounds like a great idea!” “Any ideas?” she asked. “Hmmm” he said putting on a thinking face. “Oh I have a great idea!” he excitedly shouted. “We should go to Disney! Please mom please!” “Disney? I wanna go to disney!” Zuma joined in. “I mean yeah sure.. Yeah we can do that. Sure buddy just for you we can.” Gwen said. She could see that even though he understood why he couldn’t go he was still slightly upset about it. So she didn’t mind taking them to Disney. They are the most amazing kids who have had to adjust to so much over the last year and a half that she didn’t mind treating them to a random Disney day. And to be honest she wouldn’t mind going either. She could never get tired of Disney to be honest.  
King and Zuma were practically jumping up and down with excitement. “THANK YOU SO MUCH MOM I CAN’T WAIT” they both yelled as King unbuckled his seatbelt to lean forward and give his mom a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Hey hey! Seatbelt's on while we are moving” Gwen lectured. “Sorry ma I’m just so excited it’s gonna be so fun having everyone at Disney Aunt Jen, Uncle Todd, Stella, Leo, Blake. Ohh can Grandma and Grandpa go too-” “Wait wait Kingston calm down” Gwen says chuckling at his excitement. “I’m not sure if all those people can go I have to check in with them first.” Kingston gives a confused look “But what do you mean Aunt Jen, Uncle Todd, Stella, and Leo always go with us.” “Well...okay it wasn’t really them I was referring too it was mostly Blake… he’s not really a Disney guy, he’s never been and I’m sure he will probably wanna keep it that wa-” “What!” King interrupts dramatically “But Blake has to be there mom, you said family day and he is part of the family! Plus everyone has to go to Disney at least once in there life! He has to be there please mom please! When you see him can you tell him we want him there! It won’t be the same without him!”

 

Gwen swallowed the lump in her throat that formed from her trying not to cry at her oldest sons love for Blake. “Sure honey of course i’ll ask him, if I tell him it’s from you there is no way he’ll say no. Promise.”  
\--------------------------------------  
Gwen arrived at her ex’s house just a few minutes after her conversation with King ended. King and Zuma made their way up to his house while Gwen carried sleeping Apollo. Her and Gavin exchanged as few words as possible as she handed him Apollo along with his diaper bag, then they went their separate ways. She immediately drove to where Blake’s plane was going slightly over the speed limit excited to be in Oklahoma with just her and her cowboy. 

 

When she arrived she looked over to his plane and smiled at the two figures she could barely make out in the distance. She could tell that the blurry figure on the right was Blake’s pilot and standing next to him about 2 feet taller was the love of her life. She laughed to herself at the height difference. It was always incredibly easy to spot Blake even from yards away because you just had to look for the ridiculously tall guy with a hat on.

 

She parked her car and made her way over to them. Her pace went from a walk, to a fast walk, to a light jog, until they were eventually running towards each other. They met in the middle for a long embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his went to her lower back as he lifted her feet up off the floor and swung her back and forth as she giggled. “We are so dramatic” she laughed into his ear “we literally just saw each other not even 24 hours ago” “Any time apart from you is too much time” he said as he put her down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He kept it short since his pilot was a few feet behind them and he knew he would make up for it with plenty of kissing the next couple of days. He grabbed her bag from her putting it over his own shoulder and they walked hand and hand to his plane.  
\-----------------------------------  
“Wait are we here already? When did that happen?” Gwen said through squinted eyes with a groggy voice. “Yeah baby we are here we’re home.” Blake responded in a soft voice “You slept the whole way” Gwen looked up at him as it all came back to her. As soon as they got on the plane she sat on Blake’s lap and cozied her face into his neck never getting enough of his sent. They casually chatted as he rubbed circles on back. Last thing she remembers is yawning and him kissing the top of her head as she drifted to sleep.

 

“Aww man baby I’m sorry I totally knocked out while we were in the middle of talking. I had to wake up soo early to get the boys packed for their dads house.” “Shhh love. Don’t apologize it’s fine trust me I wasn’t saying anything important I’m glad you slept. Watching you sleep is one of my favorite hobbies...wait that sounded less creepy in my head” Blake laughed at his creepy remark. “Ha! Aww babe trust me I love watching you sleep too so I guess that makes us both creeps.” She reassured him as she got up off his lap. “Let’s go, after my nap i’ve got lots of energy now. And I may have an idea on how to tired myself out again.” She says in a sexy voice with a smirk on her face. Blake basically shoots out of the seat, grabs her luggage, and sprints off the plane.  
\--------------------------------------  
“You want to put your things away, shower, and then go get something to eat?” “Nope” is Gwen’s only response as she lunges at Blake wrapping her arms around his neck as she sticks her tongue down his throat. “Mmm I was hoping you’d say that he says into her mouth kissing her back. Gwen pushes him backwards onto the couch behind them. And climbs on top of him. Blake is already rock hard underneath her. He loves when she takes control like this. “Wow your feisty today.” Blake says in between kisses. “I told you I have a lot of energy now” was all she said as she started grinding her hips on him. He could’ve came just from the friction he was so turned on. His hands griped her hips as he slowed down her movements needing a minute to collecting himself making sure this interaction didn’t end prematurely. She smirked into his mouth at the affect she was having on him. Two can play at this game he thought to himself.

 

Blake pulled her cardigan off her shoulders and threw it on the ground. He broke the kiss and Gwen let out a whimper as she pouted her lips. “Shirt” was all he could manage to growl as his reasoning for stopping the make out. She got the hint and pulled her shirt over her head throwing it on top of her cardigan. She grabbed his face with both hands needing his lips on hers again. Snaking his hands behind her back he unclasped the black bra with one swift motion. He broke the kiss once again but this time without much protest as his mouth immediately went to her breast. She let out a high pitched moan and he sucked and pulled with his teeth on her hard nipple. Her fingers went through his hair holding him close as she ground her hips down on him grinding on him faster and harder. “Oh God Gwen you’re movements so hot” he said in a shaky voice as he was going back and forth between each breast. “You’re going to make me… oh God” “Not yet” Gwen whispered barely able to speak herself as she was just as turned on as he was. “I want to suck you first. I miss your taste. I need it” Gwen said as she slid off his lap and went to her knees as Blake could do nothing but watch with wide eyes completely in awe at the beauty before him.

 

She undid his jeans, slid them down his body, and wasted no time putting her mouth around his cock. “Fucking shit” he stuttered out at his hips bucked at the amazing feeling of her warm mouth around him. Gwen looked up at him and began sucking. As she looked up at him she became even more turned on looking at her man in this much pleasure. When his head leaned back and he let out a deep moan her eyes landed on the framed picture behind them. It was a picture of them with her three kids and suddenly her memory was sparked. “Blake?” Gwen said her cutest voice as he took his dick out her mouth and kissed the tip of it. “Huh yeah babe what’s up” Blake said his voice a mix of lust, confusion, and concern. “I just remembered that I need a huuuge favor from you” she said licking up the shaft of his cock on the word huge making him shiver. “What is it?” he managed to say “I’m going to take the kids to Disney columbus weekend and I know you’ve never been before, and places like that aren’t really your thing but King really wants you there and I promised him I’d convince you to be there with us.” “I can’t even explain to you how horrible of a time it is to talk about this right now” he responded quickly. “Will you please go…for King... for me.” she begged with puppy dog eyes looking up at him as her hand stroked up and down his dick. “Of course… of course i’ll go.” he said in between breathes “Just let me fuck you already or I might explode!”

 

With what he pulled her up to her feet by her arm and stripped her of her pants and soaked underwear. He pulled her down to sit on his lap and immediately flipped them over so she laid on the couch under him. He needed to be in control at this point after she had been teasing him for the last 20 minutes with her grinding and blowjob, he needed his release. She let out a surprised gasp as her back hit the couch but didn’t protest needing to come as badly as he did. He quickly swiped over her lips her wetness coating his fingers. He lined himself up to her and began pumping. “Fuck “Blake you feel so good inside me” she moaned as tingles were sent throughout her body. She wrapped her legs around him bringing him closer to her, pushing him in deeper. Her up met his down as her hips raised off the couch. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans, heavy breathing, and occasional swear as well as the noise of their bodies smacking together as they both wildly smacked into each other completely lost in the pleasure. Every time he came down he made contact with her clit and the position that they were in caused him so be so deep inside of her she could feel every inch of his length. The combination of those two things was blinding her with toe curling pleasure. “BLAKE FUCK I’M SO CLOSE DON’T STOP BABY YEAH JUST LIKE THAT.” “SHIIT GWEN I’M SO CLOSE TOO” “COME ON COME WITH ME!” as the last word left her mouth Gwen was screaming as her orgasm hit her hard, her hands pulling his hair trying to get a grasp on anything as her hips bucked up into him intensifying her orgasm. “Fuuuuck” Blake exclaimed as he followed seconds behind her releasing himself into her.

 

They laid on the couch in that position as they caught their breaths and he softened inside of her. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair he laid his head on her chest. “Fuck” Blake said after a few minutes of silence. “What?” Gwen responded. “I have to go to Disneyland.”  
\----------------------------------  
The next 2 days in Oklahoma went as expected. They jumped each other pretty much every opportunity they got making the most of the the precious time they had to be alone with just the two of them. They left the house few times to go grab something to eat or run a few errands. Gwen really did love Oklahoma so much. La would always be her home but she loved being able to walk around town, showing as much Pda as she wanted without paparazzi hounding her every move. The paparazzi don’t bother her that much because she knows it is just a part of her career and she has been dealing with it for years. It was just very nice to be able to live like a normal person even if only for a few days. The only photos she was in were the local Okies asking to take pictures with her and Blake at the restaurants and stores they were at which she of course had no problem with.  
It was their final hours in Ok and she felt just a little sad about it as they lied in bed. She looked up at the lucky horseshoe that she hung above their bed after she found on their walk last time she was in Oklahoma. “Mmm I don’t wanna go home Blakey, I just want to lay, right here in this bed with you under this horseshoe for the rest of my life.” she groaned into the crook of his neck. “We’ll be back here soon enough babe I promise” he said kissing her temple. “It’s time to go back to LA now. Time for you to see your babies and play more shows and go to Disney.” she sighed “Yeah I know. I’m excited for all that. I just wish these two days didn’t go by so fast.” “Well…” he said looking at his wrist as if there was a watch there. “We still have about two hours before we have to pack up and go. Hmm I wonder what we can do in two hours?” he said pretending to think of an idea while Gwen giggled at his silliness. “We could go for a jog. Or maybe do some gardening.” “But we are already naked” he said as he lifted the blanket and glanced underneath. “So I’m thinking sex might be the most convenient option” “Is that right?” Gwen responded with a chuckle as she got on top of Blake her legs on both sides of him.

They made out passionately and slowly enjoying every second of their final round of sex. Gwen reached her hand behind her and lined him up with her entrance. He entered her slowly as she moved on top of him. She kept the pace constant as they both got closer to the edge never breaking the kiss the entire time. It was the true definition of love making. They picked up the pace only slightly toward the end as the were both breathing heavy getting close to their release. They came at the same time as Gwen screamed into Blake’s mouth gripping the on the bed with white knuckles while he held her hips, keeping her close pumping every last drop up into her. Looking at each other they said “I love you” and cuddled until it was time to leave.


	3. DisneyLand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ran into a bit of a dilemma while writing this chapter which is that i've never actually been to DisneyLand. Don't hate me, I live on the east coast so I've only ever been to Disney world and even that I don't remember much. Therefore I had to rewrite some of the chapter since I have no idea what Disney is like. Nonetheless I made it work and I actually really like this chapter now and I hope you do too! Okay story time over but I just wanted to say thank you so much for the kudos and kind comments and keep them coming please! I hope you enjoy the chapter and the next one will be out ASAP! : )

Gwen woke up about 5 minutes before her alarm. To be honest she was just as excited as the kids about Disney and wasn’t able to sleep more than just a few hours. She heard the heavy breathing next to her of her favorite person she has ever met. She looked up at him and a small smile landed on her lips. She could stare at him for hours he looked so peaceful, so content as he layed with his arms around her. She couldn’t help but crave more contact as she looked at her hot sleeping boyfriend. Gwen scooted herself closer as she ran her fingers through his unruly bedhead and planted the softest of kisses on his masculine jawline. 

 

She was shocked when she saw his groggy piercing blue eyes staring down at her. “I’m sorry babe I didn’t mean to wake you.” she whispered feeling guilty, she was sure that there was no way he would wake up from such a gentle kiss. “It’s alright darlin’ he said kissing the side of her head “I guess I’m just hyper sensitive to your touch.” “Aww no I feel bad I know you love your sleep and are not a morning person” she apologized. “Really Gwen it’s fine, in fact I rather be awake right now so I can do this...” he leaned his face down to her and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Gwen smiled into the kiss feeling the gentle reassuring nature of it as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer to him making her body flush with his.

 

Things got heated quickly as he turned the sweet kiss into a more passionate one nibbling on her lower lip causing her to gasp and open her mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in. His hand moved from gripping tight around her lower back to cupping her ass. “MMmm Blake we should stop” she moaned getting more turned on by the second as she felt wetness start to pool between her legs. “We shouldn’t.” he whispers in a husky voice. 

 

Going back to kissing her with more passion than before he hooks a thumb under her silky pajama bottoms and starts to pull them down. Using all the strength she can muster up in that moment she pulls her lips from his and places one of her hands on his shoulder pushing him back slightly. “Babe, I’m serious” she says out of breath from the intense make out session “Look at the clock. The kids will be up any minute.” Her eyes were full of lust and desire and he could tell that she wanted nothing more than to continue what they started but knew there was no way the kids were sleeping any later than they needed to on Disney day. He opens his mouth to make one last plea but right on cue they hear the footsteps of three excited boys coming down the hall as they are chanting “DISNEY! DISNEY! DISNEY!” 

 

The two of them separated so fast you would think they were allergic to each other. Gwen pulled up her halfway down pj’s while Blake adjusted his bottoms concealing the slight erection that had formed. Quickly getting out of a compromising position because kids were coming in the room was something they had become pros at.

 

Kingston burst through the door first, the leader of all the mayhem as they suspected, followed by Zuma who was carrying Apollo. Kingston ran to the bed while Zuma set down Apollo and followed his big brothers lead. The tiny toddler with the messy hair was the last to get there tripping on his way over to the giant bed. King and Zuma jumped up onto the bed continuing their chanting. “Hey hey hey no one's going anywhere if you guys don’t quiet down!” Gwen lectures getting into mom mode. Simultaneously King and Zums look at each other and instead of yelling start whispering “Disney! Disney! Disney!” Gwen and Blake both burst out into laughter at their cleverness. The only one not laughing was little Apollo who has been desperately trying to climb on the bed this entire time. “Blakey up!” he whined holding his arms in the air. “I gotcha buddy” Blake says as he sits up and scoops Apollo up onto the bed. “Can we get up now and start getting ready to go!!” Kingston beggs. “Sure let’s go down stairs and get some breakfast in that belly while we wait for everyone to get here so we can all leave together.” Kingston and Zuma get out the bed and make their way downstairs. Apollo stays and says the word “belly” after just hearing his mom say it. “Where’s your belly Pollo?” Blake asks the toddler. Apollo lifts his shirt and points to him tummy. Blake lets out a fake gasp “You better put that shirt down or you know what’s gonna happen!” Apollo attempts to pull the shirt down but is too slow as Blake begins tickling him all over. Apollo lets out giggle after giggle as Blake tickles him. While laughing so hard that his face is red, he tries to get away. “Oh no you don’t!” Blake says as he grabs Pollo effortlessly lifting him up over his head and gently slamming him back down continuing the tickle attack. 

 

Gwen watches the whole sight smiling the entire time. Eventually she leaves the room to start breakfast letting Blake and Apollo continue their playtime upstairs. She hears the shrieking laughing toddler all the way to the bottom of the staircase. Before starting breakfast she shoots a text to Blake. 

 

“Don’t think we won’t finish what we started this morning later tonight cowboy ;) Gx”  
\---------------------------------------  
Pulling up to the “happiest place on earth” Gwen saw that the kids had already jumped out the car. They were in the car with their grandparents, behind the one Gwen and Blake were in. It took three separate cars to drive the whole crew there. Gwen looked over at Blake and noticed the nervous look on his face. A million thoughts were racing through his head as the nerves set in. He was spending an entire day with Gwen’s kids and family, something he had done many times before but never in a public place as chaotic as Disneyland. He was doubting his ability to handle it all. He shook his head at himself, he couldn’t believe that he has been playing in front of crowds of thousands for years and on the tv screen of millions but was nervous for a Disney day. The feeling of a soft small hand squeezing his is what pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked over at Gwen who had a small reassuring smile on her face looking at him with honesty in her big brown eyes. “It’s gonna be fine... amazing actually. It’s going to be an amazing day and there is nothing to worry about, promise.” she said in a soft comforting voice squeezing his hand tighter on the word promise.

“COME ON, COME ON BLAKE!” Zuma and Stella ran to the side of the car his door was on. He opened the door and the kids grabbed him by his arm pulling him out the car. “We gotta tell them it’s your first time at Disney!!” “Okay okay guys I’m coming” Blake laughs at their enthusiasm getting out the car and walking over to the rest of the group. 

 

They walk over to where you check in and the Disney employee asks if there are any first timers in the group. All the Stefani’s including Gwen point to Blake pushing him to the front. The employee looks shocked. “Yup, the 6’5 40 year old has never been to Disneyland before crazy right?” Blake jokes. He gets handed the first time at Disney pin and looks at it like it’s an alien. “The hell is this?” he asks loud enough for only Gwen to hear. “It’s your new accessory for the day” Gwen says as she takes the pin from his hand, purposely leads her body against his, and pins it on his shirt.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
The next few hours are spent following excited kids from ride to ride. Once they had gotten to the park Gwen talked to her kids while Todd and Jen talked to theirs telling them to behave themselves and of course they listened. When they got inside the actual park they calmed down alot. Blake couldn’t help but laugh at Gwen teasing her about how excited she was to be at Disney herself. “Honestly I can’t tell the difference between you and the rest of the kids here the way you are amazed at everything you see practically skipping from ride to ride” Blake says with a smirk on his face. “Shut up you know I love this place, it’s just so magical!” Gwen says like awe stricken child. “Not to mention you are about as tall as some of the kids here.” Blake continues teasing her, bending down to rest his elbow on her showing how short she is. Gwen gives Blake a shove while laughing along with him at the teasing.

 

Later on the the day it is Gwen’s turn to tease Blake as it is time for him to go on his first ride. She can’t stop laughing and pointing at him trying to fit his 6’5 frame into the tiny seats of the ride. After 15 minutes of being off the ride Gwen is still teasing Blake. “Pollo your mommy is being mean to me” Blake says to Apollo leaning down to his stroller. “No mommy! No mean to Blakey!” Apollo yells. “Aww low blow Shelton, turning my child against me.” Gwen pouts crossing her arms in front of her. Blake gives her a smug “I won” look putting an end to her teasing.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
It was now lunch time and Gwen was grabbing the the last of the food they had bought. She walked over to the long table where everyone was at. Stepping on the seats to get back to hers she plopped down next to Blake who was helping Apollo cut up his chicken nuggets. They ate, talked and laughed. “So Blake what has been your favorite ride so far?” Kingston asked sticking a fry in his mouth. “Hmm let me think…” Blake said putting on a thinking face. “I’m gonna go with, all the ones I didn’t have to go on.” His response caused all the kids to yell at him at once. “Kidding kidding!” Blake said quickly before he got attacked. “Honestly King they have all been fun but really what I love the most about this day is being able to spend it with all you guys. I’m so very lucky to be apart of your amazing family now.” Gwen blinked her eyes at his response blocking any tears that would try to escape her eyes. “We are so glad to have you here with us and are so grateful you are apart of this family.” Gwen says to him as she gives him a kiss only on the cheek since they were in front of the kids and her parents were right down the other end of the table.

The rest of the day went smoothly, with them going on a few more rides. Gwen was grabbing Blake’s hand every chance she got, touching him as much as she could. She was starting to go a little crazy having not been around him the entire day but not being able to kiss him. They didn’t care that there were people constantly taking pictures of them in fact if someone came up and asked for a selfie they didn’t mind. The day before they had come to the conclusion that they didn’t care to be private. It was more of a hassle to request no pictures. They were a couple and a happy family and they didn’t care who knew or who saw.

 

It wasn’t just Gwen but also Apollo who was craving the attention of Blake. After eating he got in a grumpy mood. “He is probably just tired from this busy day. The only time he napped was for about 20 minutes on the way here” Gwen said. Once Blake picked up Apollo he settled down becoming much more content and even cheering up a little as he played his favorite game of stealing Blakes hat off his head and putting it on his own. Blake was holding Apollo for basically the entire last hour that they were there. “Sorry he is so clingy right now I think he just really needs a nap.” Gwen says brushing a stray hair out of Apollo’s face that was resting on Blake's shoulder. “It’s okay I never mind holding my little buddy” Blake said poking Apollo’s tummy producing a giggle from the exhausted toddler.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Just as they expected Apollo fell right asleep the second he was strapped into his car seat. “He should be asleep for the rest of the way home” Blake said softly closing the door. “Well... he might wake up when we get to Beacon Street” Gwen responded slyly while walking to the front of the car. “Wait wait what?!” Blake asked surprised and confused. “Oh I didn’t tell you?” Gwen said innocently with smirk on her face. “Tell me what?” “Well I figured since we are already in Anaheim, and you are actually with us this time, we could take a little detour and stop by the Beacon street house and also my childhood home.” “Oh my God Gwen!” he said excitedly “how could you not tell me, this is so cool I’ve been wanting to see where you grew up since we first started dating!” “Ha ha yeah I know you’ve told me like a million times so I thought I’d keep this as a little surprise for you and as sort of a thank you for letting me drag you along to DisneyLand.” Gwen said. 

 

The arrived only about 30 minutes later to the beacon street house. “Man you weren’t lying when you said DisneyLand was literally in your backyard growing up, that’s the fastest we’ve ever gotten anywhere in California.” Blake said. They existed the car and Gwen walked over to the house. “What do you think?” she asked looking over at Blake “This is incredible.” he said his voice genuine and emotional. She told him story after story of the early days of No Doubt and all the music they had created in that house. He listened intently nodding his head in awe at every story and smiling at how adorably excited she was to tell him about her past. It was moments like these when he would remember that his girlfriend is truly a legend who has had an extraordinary career.

 

Next they drove to her childhood home. She walked over to the window outside her bedroom and smiled to herself. Blake walked by her side and put his arm over her shoulder. “So many memories here.” she said to herself loud enough for him to hear. “It’s crazy… my life was so different when I lived here. I was such a different girl. I would’ve never thought I would be where I am in life today. Know who I know, gone through what i’ve experienced.” Blake stood quiet while he listened to her reminise. “You wanna go?” she asked after a few moments of silence. “Already?” Blake asked confused. “Yeah I don’t know it’s just weird you know… don’t get me wrong it’s always cool coming here I mean it’s where I grew up!” “But today, with you here It just feels different. I’m at a place now where I’m so happy, so confident and sure of myself, and so in love” she says looking up at Blake on the word love. “And the girl who lived here was so naive and passive. The girl who lived here let her boyfriend walk all over her and only pretended to be happy. I’m not that girl anymore. And it’s just making me a little sad thinking about the fact that I was that girl at one point, ya know?” “Yeah babe, I know.” Blake nodded understanding exactly where she was coming from. “Let’s go then” he grabbed her hand and they walked hand and hand to the car leaving the memories in the house behind them.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later they were finally home. After having stopped at everyone's houses. Gwen Blake and the kids were the last to arrive back at their home. The kids were sound asleep in the back seats. Blake carried King and Zuma to their rooms careful not to wake them while Gwen grabbed Apollo, gently laying him down in his crib. They met back up in their bedroom. 

 

“Man I’m exhausted” Gwen said through her yawn as she slipped shoes off rubbing her sore feet. “Me too honey. But man was it worth it I had so much fun. Thank you for convincing me to go, I couldn’t imagine having spent my day any other way.” Gwen didn’t say anything instead walked over and kissed him for the first time in hours. They melted together as they both had been dying to reconnect their lips for much too long. Blake held a tight grip on her lower back, lifted her legs slightly off the floor and spun her around. Gwen giggled like a schoolgirl. She opened her eyes while trying to get her footing back on the ground, which is when she glanced at the clock now realizing how late it was. “Jesus Christ” she gasped pulling back from him slightly. “It’s almost 2 am!” “Uggh I have to be up early tomorrow and I still have to shower and get ready for bed. Where the hell did the time go?” Blake rubbed her arms calming her down. “It’s alright babe don’t stress.” he kissed her forehead “To offer a solution we could shower together that would save lots of time...and water.” “HA! I didn’t know you were suddenly all about the environment Mr. Shelton” Gwen laughed raising her eyebrows. “Who me? Yeah I’m the most environmentally friendly guy you’ll ever meet...especially when it involves a wet and naked Gwen Stefani.” he winkes. “So what do you say?” Instead of answering verbally she gave him a filthy kiss almost knocking him off his feet. After the kiss was over she gabbed his hand leading him to the bathroom. 

They turned the water on causing the room to get hot and full of steam. Then they slowly undressed each other stealing a kiss between each item of clothing. Stepping in the shower they soaped each other up teasing and turning each other on the entire time. Blake spent extra time spreading the soap over the mounds of her breasts tweaking her nipple in the process making them hard and causing gasps and groans from her. She soaped up his body and took her time when she got to his manhood. She gripped her hand around him and slowly stroked her soapy hand up and down his shaft causing him to harden in her grip. “Fuck” he grunted. As she continued to pump him he reached his hand in between her legs. She opened them up more to give him better access. He rubbed her clit as she quietly moaned. She gasped “Shit!” as he stuck two fingers in her without warning. 

 

They kissed while bringing each other pleasure with their hands as Gwen pumped him faster and Blake kept his fingers pumping in and out of her. “Fuck Blake! I need you inside of me. Let’s get out of the shower I need you to fuck me!” Gwen barely managed to say as she got closer and closer to her breaking point. “We can’t get out yet we are all soapy” Blake said with a smirk as Gwen let out a whimper. 

 

He pushed her against the shower door, dropped to his knees, and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder. He licked his lips and started feasting on her. “FUCK BLAKE!!” she moaned so loud it’s a good thing they were in the shower to cover up the sound. She gripped one hand in his hair and the other on the handle of the door trying to keep herself from toppling over from the pleasure. She came in under 2 minutes as he masterfully ate her out. “BABE I’M CUMMINGG!” she yelled as her knees buckled. Blake kept a tight grip on her waist holding her upright keeping her from falling over as he felt her cum around his tongue. He stood up and made out with her allowing her to taste herself. “Hey look at that, all the soap is off us now.” he said as he hooked his hands underneath her ass lifting her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around him. She reached behind her and turned the water off. 

He walked them over to the bed kissing her the entire time. He laid down so that his back was on the bed and she was on top of him. His hands were on her hips but he didn’t move them refusing to guide her. “I want you to make yourself come again, I want to see it.” he demanded. Just the tone of his voice was enough to make her totally soaked again as she moves up and down slowly at first but then fast picking up speed finding her rhythm. She rode him moaning his name as she brought herself closer to the edge. He was close to losing himself as well from looking at the beauty on top of him. He couldn't help but reach his hands up and start playing with her bouncing breasts. “FUCK BABY I’M SO CLOSE.” Gwen yelled as she arched her back and her head flew back looking up at the ceiling. Blake immediately took his hands off her breasts and moved them to her face. “Don’t look away I want you too see you.” he says angling her face to look at him. She bites down on her lip so hard she is surprised she doesn’t draw blood as she rolls her hips losing all control. “Blake baby I’m coming!!!” She orgams hard on top of him staring into his eyes the entire time. She collapsed on top of him as he flipped them over. 

 

“You are so beautiful” he whispered in her ear as he pushed himself back inside of her. He pumped into her only a few times before he released himself, already pretty much on the edge from watching her ride him. They laid together kissing until they were nearly to tired to keep their eyes open. They pulled themselves apart and changed into their pj’s and climbed back into bed falling asleep in each other arms.


	4. Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. So So So sorry for the long wait! I didn't forget about this story I was just buried in college work this past week. But the good news is I'm home for Thanksgiving break and have pretty much nothing to do all day so I'm going to be writing as much as I can before college starts back up. (yeaaa!) Really hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

“Kingston I said put your shoes on!!!” Gwen yelled at Kingston who was too preoccupied watching Musicly’s to listen to her. She walked to the glass door and yelled to Zuma who was jumping on the trampoline instead of getting ready for school “ZUMS GET INSIDE I’M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN!! Gwen ran around frantically trying to get the boys things together and send them off to school before they were late. Normally things went relatively smoothly in the morning but today was just not working out in Gwen’s favor. 

 

The first problem was that it was just her and Blake this morning. Two of her nannies were sick and one was on vacation. Normally Gwen could handle getting the boys off to school without the help of any nannies but this was not a normal morning which brings her to the second problem which is that Gavin didn’t bring the kids back until that morning. Typically when he brought the kids back to Gwen he would drop them off to her at night so they could settle in, go to bed, and wake up in the morning normal for school. But last night was a different story. He called her 10 minutes before they were supposed to be home for their bedtime telling her that he wouldn’t be able to drop them back until the morning. His reasoning was they went on a “spur of the moment” trip to the movies even though it was a school night and they should of been home doing homework. He said that the movie wouldn’t be over until late and it would be easier to just have them sleep at his place and drop them in the morning. Gwen was extremely annoyed at the situation telling him that he shouldn’t have them stay out that late on a school night, and that it was going to be harder on her because she had no nanny. “Well that is your problem not mine. I’m sure you and your boyfriend should be able to handle it.” he said in a condescending voice just before her hung up on her. The third problem was that of course Gavin had to make everything even more difficult by giving them a sugary breakfast before sending them back so they were basically bouncing off the walls. 

 

Blake was sitting at the table with Apollo drawing with him in his coloring book. He wanted to help get the older boys ready but he knew he was actually being more help by keeping Apollo occupied and out of Gwen’s hair because having him cling to her right now would just add more unnecessary stress. He watched as she put the kids lunches and homework in their bags checking the time every 2 seconds as they were coming closer and closer to being late if they didn’t leave in the next few minutes. He watched her walk over to Kingston snatch her phone out of his hand sternly telling him for the fifth time to put him shoes on. Blake glanced out the window and saw that Zuma was still jumping on the trampoline, ignoring his mother's request to come inside. Blake looked over to Apollo who was enthralled with coloring in the dog on his paper. “Hey buddy do you mind if we take a quick break from coloring and go outside real quick?” Apollo looked between Blake and the coloring book trying to come to his decision. “Okay!” was all he said having made his decision, lifting his arms for Blake to pick him up. Blake scooped up the toddler and held him on his hip as he made his way outside. 

 

Walking up to the trampoline Blake calls out to Zuma who is in his own little hyper world jumping up and down. When he hears his name called he turns to look at Blake but continues his jumping. “BLAKE POLLO YOU WANNA JUMP WITH ME?!” Blake puts on a serious tone and instead of answering Zuma’s question says to him “Now I know you heard you mom call you inside several times.” “Yeah I heard” Zuma answered still bouncing. “Well if that’s the case then I don’t understand why you are still out here.” “Ummmmmm because I don’t wanna go in yet. I wanna keep JUMPING!!” Zuma responded “Okay Zums but right now it’s time for school so you have to stop.” Blake said keeping his voice firm. Zuma stopped jumping and Blake could tell by the look on his face that he was contemplating whether or not to listen. “Here how about this” Blake said before Zuma made his decision “If you come inside now and start listening to your mom, we can jump on the trampoline after school, I promise.” Blake said taking a different approach of making a deal with him. “Promise?” Zuma asked raising his eyebrows. “Would I lie to you Zums?” Blake responded. And like that Zuma was off the trampoline skipping towards the house. Blake followed close behind now with an accomplished smile on his face, still carrying Apollo who was reaching his little hand up to steal his hat.  
\---------------------------------- 

 

About an hour later Gwen returned to the house after dropping off the kids. She walked in and her eyes were red and watery like she had been crying. Blake noticed immediately and quickly got up from the table and started to walk towards her. “Gwen honey is everything alright?” and that was all it took, Gwen fell into Blake’s arms and broke down crying. He held her shaking body tight rubbing up and down her back. He didn’t say anything for a while letting her cry it out. After a few minutes the room was silent with only sniffles from Gwen and gentle shushing from Blake. “You want to talk about it?” Blake asked once Gwen peeled herself off him looking at the wet stain she had left on his shirt. Still holding her close he listened intently as she started ranting. 

 

“He always does crap like this!” Gwen vents referring of course to her ex. “He’ll keep the kids longer than we agreed without giving me any warning at all! Or he’ll send them back to me late! Or his favorite thing is to send them back hyped up on sugar to make sure they are bouncing off the walls! Then I look like the bad guy. I’m the mean parent who has to say no you can’t stay at your dad's place longer even though he said you could. And I have to be the one yelling at them when they are on their sugar high and then I’m the jerk because I’m actually disciplining them instead of letting them run wild like he does!! It’s like he’s trying to sabotage my relationship with my own kids.” Gwen says all this barely taking a breath letting out all her frustration to Blake who is patiently listening. Instead of saying everything he wants to say, instead of telling her that she is the most patient, loving, strong, amazing mother in the world. Instead of telling her to not let an asshole like Gavin make her upset. Instead of saying that he has caused you to cry enough in your life. Instead of pulling her in close and kissing her until all her tears are gone, he does none of that instead he looks at her and says “Get dressed I have a surprise.” “What?” Gwen asks with a confused look on her face. “We are going to miss our reservation if we don’t leave soon.” Blake responds “Okay you are going to have to fill me in here.” “Blake lets out a chuckle and takes a breath “Well I know today we have errands to run and I have work to do but you left the house so stressed and clearly you still still are, so I thought screw it that stuff can wait. “When you were gone I called that place you mentioned you loved and wanted to take me to, Joan’s on Third, and they said they weren’t booked out for lunch today. So I called your parents to come pick up Apollo and they just left. So now I’m going to take my girlfriend out on a lunch date because I really thinks she needs it.” 

 

Gwen blinks several times trying to process all that he has just said. “Wow” was all the response she could think of as butterflies fluttered in her stomach and the feelings of sadness and anger she was just experiencing got switched to feelings of intense love.  
\------------------------------------------------------

 

On the car ride there Gwen and Blake couldn’t keep their hands off each other, they were like two teenagers. Blake had decided it would be best to use a driver and had already made the arrangements before Gwen could object. About five minutes into the car ride Gwen had undone her seatbelt to sit closer to Blake. She stole a sweet kiss and nuzzled her head into his neck while he lifted his arm, inviting her in. The driver got the hint and put the divider up, giving them privacy. “Thank you so much for this Blake. You knew that I would be upset before I even told you that I was. I’m so lucky to have someone like you in my life. You literally know me better than I know myself sometimes, you always know exactly what I need and will do anything to make sure I get it.” Gwen voice started shaking like she was going to burst into tears again. “I truly don’t know what I did to deserve a man like you.” Losing it on the word “you” a single tear rolled down her cheek. “Shhh no more tears Gwen.” Blake said as he wiped it away. He put his hand on her chin bringing her face to look at him. “I’m the one who’s lucky, I’m the one who doesn’t understand how I deserve this. I get to love the most beautiful woman in the world. You’ve given me so much hope and joy and you’ve given me a family to call my own. I can’t even express to you how grateful I am for that and i’ll never know how to properly show you.” Blake’s tone starts to get lighter as a small smile lands on his lips. “But… I can start by taking you out to lunch on a beautiful fall day and the rest i’ll figure out along the way.” He pulls her in for a passionate kiss. It knocks the wind out of her, she can feel all his emotions in the one kiss. 

 

Gwen swipes her tongue along his lower lip needing more of him at this moment. He opens his mouth at her request. Swirling their tongues, exploring each others mouths, things become heated quickly. Gwen moves so she is basically straddling him “Thank God for tinted windows” she thinks. He runs his hands up and down her body feeling every familiar curve of her frame. His hands linger when they get to her breasts, cupping them above her shirt. She lets out a moan in the back of her throat their lips connected this entire time. She took her hands that were laced through his hair and moved them to cover his. She guided his hands under her shirt. He got the hint and put his hands her shirt and then pushed her bra up so he could make contact with her breast. She gasped as soon as his warm hands landed on her bare skin. She couldn’t help but ground herself down as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. “Mmm Blake” she moaned before sticking her tongue further into his mouth. She grinded in a slow rhythm and her nipples hardened and her face flushed. Gwen lost all track of time completely enthralled in the moment. She moved her hands to the top buttons of his shirt working to get them off while continuing her slow grind. She got the first button off but felt large hands on top of hers before she could get to the second. “Gwen honey” Blake said in a breathy voice. “As much as I like where this is going we can't do this here.” “I know.” Gwen whinned “I’m just so horney for you babe. Maybe we could tell the driver to turn the car around and continue this at home.” She whispered while biting on his earlobe. It took every ounce of strength for Blake to grab Gwen by the hips, lift her off him, and set her down next to him. “Sorry babe but it looks like we’re here” Blake says pointing out the window while Gwen gives him a pouting face for not getting her way.  
\---------------------------------------  
As soon as they got inside Gwen was enjoying herself so much she was over the fact that they couldn’t continue their makeout session. The food was amazing and the conversation was even better. Blake made her laugh so much that she was sure at some point the ambulance would need to be called. Gwen couldn’t understand how a person could be so funny. He had the best jokes and could always make her constantly laugh no matter how many conversations they’ve had. 

 

During a comfortable moment of silence Gwen stared across the table at Blake. She stared at his masculine jaw line covered in scuff that she loved so much. The feeling of his stubble grazed against her neck, or her back, or in between her thighs was a sensation that sent shivers through her body. Her eyes moved to his broad, chest and shoulders. His broad upper body was one of the sexiest things about him. She loved how large and manly he was. She loved how effortless it always is for him to lift her and even manhandle her in the throws of passion. Scanning down his body she got to his forearms and tattoo. Blake hated the ink on his arm but Gwen has told him countless times that it is extremely hot, and she means that. She has never dated a guy with a tattoo and it isn’t something she thought she would ever be into but there is something dangerous and rebellious about having something on your body forever that turns Gwen on more than anything. Her eyes move to scan further down her man until a deep southern voice breaks her train of thought. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Blake says with a smirk on his face. “A picture isn’t as good as the real thing” Gwen responds with a smile “ Very good point. You were pretty deep in thought there. Tell me what was going on in that beautiful head of yours.” Blake says “Honestly I was just shamelessly checking you out in public” They both start laughing at the same time. “Well it looks like we’re both pretty much done so let’s get the check and get out of here so you can check me out in private” He says waving over the waiter. 

 

When they step outside there is a swarm of paparazzi as they expected, however neither of them cared much in that moment. They were in their own would. The world where all they seemed to see was each other. They were standing outside the restaurant waiting for the driver. “Thanks again for this I honestly can’t even remember what I was upset about this morning, It’s like it doesn’t even matter now.” “It doesn't matter Gwen all that matters is you and me and our family.” He says quietly to her. “I want to kiss you so badly right now.” she say standing closer to him. “Me too” he responds “Damn these paparazzi” “You know what? Screw it, I don’t even care about them.” Gwen asserts as she leans up and places a kiss on Blake's lips. Surprised at first he stands there still but then begins to kiss her back once he realizes what's happening. They pull away both smiling like teenagers as they hear the clicks of the paparazzi’s cameras going off. “Well that's going to be on several articles tomorrow Blake says a slight blush on his face. “It was well worth it” Gwen reassures as their ride pulls up.  
\---------------------------------  
After lunch they pick up Apollo from Gwen’s parents house and run their errands that they needed to get done. Getting all they needed from Home Depot Blake does the heavy lifting while Gwen keeps Apollo occupied. After the store they go to pick up the boys from school. Running to the car they hug their mother and then Blake, they hop in the back and start talking about what they did at school today.

 

At home Gwen cooked diner while Blake was outside bouncing on the trampoline with Zuma as promised. Gwen watches from the window with a smile on her face. She watches them come back inside after about 45 minutes. “So it’s fractions you said you had a problem with” Blake says to Zuma “Yeah they’re so hard do you think you can help” “ Oh yeah they called me the fraction King in school.” Blake says proudly “Really?!” Zuma asks “Well no... but I am really good at them.” 

 

Blake helped Zuma with his homework and they finished just in time for dinner. After dinner they cleared the table and the boys went upstairs to get ready for bed “You coming cowboy?” Gwen asked expecting Blake to join them upstairs helping with the bedtime routine like he normally does. “Actually I’m going to stay down here if that’s okay I’ve got a million phone calls and emails to answer too.” “Oh my God Blake I forgot you had work to do. I feel so bad I should’ve let you do that instead of going to lunch and the store and having you help Zuma with his homework.” “Are you kidding Gwen I would much rather do that stuff then this. Family first work a can always wait.” “Okay babe” she said kissing the top of his head. “I’ll see you upstairs when you’re done then.”  
\------------------------------------------  
It was past 11, the kids were in bed and Blake was still down stairs. He was answering emails and on the phone with people from Smithworks, The voice, and his tour. From what Gwen overheard he was a week behind on everything he needed to do because he was busy with his family. This made Gwen emotional all over again. Blake was so devoted to the family and to her this week that he ignored all other responsibilities and was dealing with it for hours today. Gwen wanted to cry to Blake and tell him how much she loved him and how grateful she was to him for everything but she promised him no more tears. She had another idea instead to show him how much she appreciated him, a better idea. 

 

Gwen went to her closest and walked to the lingerie section. She looked over all her options and settled on an ensemble. She put on a cream colored bustier that pushed up her breast, the bottom of it coming to just above her belly button. She slipped on the matching panties which were frilly around the waistband and cupped her ass perfectly. She put each leg through knee high fishnet socks and walked over to the mirror. She wasn’t wearing any make because she had already showered and her blond hair fell freely around her face. She had to admit she looked good. It had been a while since she had put on an outfit like this for Blake and she made a mental note that it was something she should do more often. She sauntered over to the bed and waited for Blake to come upstairs. 

 

About fifteen minutes later he opened the bedroom door and made his way towards the bed. He let out a yawn and Gwen noticed how tired and stressed he looked. There were slight bags under his bright blue eyes and his hair was messy like he had been running his fingers through it all night. Gwen sat up and crawled to the end of the bed hoping to reinvigorate him. “Holy shit” Blake said his jaw literally dropping when his now wide eyes finally landed on Gwen. “I missed you cowboy” Gwen said going up on her knees and draping her arms over his shoulders as he stood still in shock. “What did I do to deserve this?” Blake said looking up at the ceiling as if he was asking a high power. This caused Gwen to let out a laugh as she answered. “By just being you Gwen responded planting a kiss on the spot where his jaw me his neck causing his dick to stir in his pants. 

 

Blake wasted no time covering her mouth with his. He snaked his arms around her thin body pulling her in closer to him. They made out in this position for a few minutes. Gwen unbuttoned his shirt while he pulled his pants down as much as he could without breaking the kiss. When his jeans were down to his knees Gwen slipped her hand into his boxers and started playing with his smooth member “Jesus Christ” his voice hitched in his throat “You’re killing me” He went to go reconnect his lips with hers but Gwen pulled away and backed up on the bed. “I never asked” she said out of breath from the intense kissing “Do you like my outfit.” She said in a teasing voice sticking her chest out with her hands on her hips. “Fuck Gwen I need to be in you right now!” Blake growled scanning up and down her body. “Then take me cowboy. I’m all yours” Gwen said in a sultry voice biting her lips.

 

And just like that Blake was on the bed moving towards her like she was his pray. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and to her surprise flipped her over so her ass was in the air towards him and she was on her knees with her elbows on the bed. He slid off her underwear with as much care as she had put them on. He slid into her all at once causing a whimper from her. He moved slowly at first careful not to hurt her, letting her adjust to his size. Once she was stretched enough for him he slid in and out of easily due to her wetness. “Blake faster” Gwen whined. Instead of speeding up he slowed down loving to torture her. “Blake!” she screamed out in protest. He ignored her and kept her pace slow. “You’re not coming until I say you can, understand? He growls in her ear. “Mmhmm” is all Gwen can manage to say as she pushes herself back into him trying to get him to go deeper. “No cheating” he says

 

He pumps in and out of her torturously slow enjoying every twitch and shake of her body as she falls apart. Deciding to relieve her a bit he reaches his hand to her front putting pressure in her clit “Shit Blake more please!” Gwen begs tears forming in her eyes. He picks up his pace faster and circles her clit in with his fingers with perfect strokes ”BLAKEE” She screams her entire body shaking as she tries her absolute hardest to hold off her orgasm “Do you want to come?” He whispers “YES PLEASE PLEASE” he stops his movements and she screams “Then what are you waiting for?” He asks “I can’t come until you tell me!” She says between shallow breaths “Good girl” he whispers resuming his movements. He pumps into her moving the fastest he has so far. “BLAKE BABY PLEASE I’M BEGGING” he leans down and plants a kiss on her sweaty back “Cum” he whispers after the kiss holding her waist as she screams out and her walls clamp down around his dick. Her orgasm is powerful and lasts well over a minute. He fucks her through it and continues pumping even as her body goes completely limp. With a few more thrusts he is spilling himself into her “SHIT!” he yells as his orgasm hits him just as hard as hers hit her. 

 

They both collapse onto the bed and hold each other close. Gwen draws circles on his chest. Being upset this morning over her asshole ex husband seems like a distant memory at this point. She feels nothing but pure bliss in this moment. She leans her head up towards his kissing his salty lips. They kiss and cuddle until they fall asleep sometime after midnight.


	5. Two Forum Shows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual chapter, let me know if you guys like. :)

Gwen was woken up from her deep slumber to the feeling of tiny fingers repeatedly poking her arm. She cracked open her groggy eyes to look at the figure. It was pretty dark in the room due to the fact that it was the middle of the night, but the glow of the moonlight coming through the large windows in her bedroom caused her to be able to make out the face of her youngest child. She saw the curve of his chubby cheeks and the outline of his puffy hair though her squinted eyes. Once her eyes adjusted more she saw the streaks of tears down his face. “Boojie honey is everything okay?” she says in a soothing whisper. Apollo lets out tiny weeps. “Was it bad dreams baby?” The toddler nods and cries more. “Shhh shhh don’t cry my love” Gwen reaches out for him. “Here come sleep in our bed” Apollo climbs on the bed and Gwen helps him up. She wraps him in the blanket, pulls him close to her, and kisses him on the top of the head. “Go to sleep baby you're safe now.” Gwen whispers. Within minutes the baby is sound asleep. Gwen looks behind her at her sleeping boyfriend checking if he was still asleep. She heard his heavy breathing and assumed he was. To no surprise he laid still perfectly asleep undisturbed by the movement that happened in the bed. Gwen was a lighter sleeper than Blake. Through years of being a mother her body was used to having to wake up at the smallest sounds especially those of her children. Blake on the other hand could sleep through a fire. The only thing that woke him up easily was the touch of Gwen. Gwen readjusted and closed her eyes feeling perfectly at ease sandwiched between her two babies. Before she knew it she re entered her sleep and was out until the morning. 

 

A few hours later Gwen was woken again to a different pair of fingers. There were larger, much larger. She felt Blake rubbing circles on her back and planting gentle kisses on her arm. Her eyes opened and this time it was light in the room, morning already. She felt Blake's hands travel up her back and to her neck. He moved her hair off her neck and kissed the newly exposed skin. This sent the best kind of chills through Gwen’s body as she couldn’t help but smile. It was at this moment she thought back to her and Blake’s conversation last night. Just before they had fallen asleep Blake whispered in her ear what he was going to do to her when they woke up. The description alone had made wetness pool between her legs. A wave of disappointment shot through here because morning sex was her favorite and it would now have to be saved for some other morning considering the little visitor who had come into the room last night. Gwen realized she needed to inform Blake before things went any further. 

 

Gwen reached her arm behind her and placed her hand on Blake’s cheek. “We’re gonna have to save our...morning activities… for another time” Gwen says keeping her voice low and her words clean. Blake gives her a confused look. She reaches in front of her and pulls up the blanket exposing a still asleep Apollo. Blake finally see’s the toddler and gives a knowing nod, Then furs his brow. “Again?” he asks. Gwen sighs and nods. 

 

This was Apollos fourth “bad dream” in three weeks. And each time he had climbed out of his crib (which Gwen was realizing he was quickly becoming too big for) and walk over to their bedroom crying. Gwen would calm him down, some nights easier than others, and he would sleep in their bed until the morning. Gwen looked down at sleeping Apollo and frowned “ I just hope it’s not…” She trailed off not finishing her thought out loud. “Gwen what is it? What were you going to say?” Blake coaxed. She stayed quiet “Talk to me” He whispered in her ear and placed his hand on her lower back. She gently turned around to face him, careful not to wake Apollo, and looked up at him with sad eyes. “I don’t know I just hope he isn’t getting like separation anxiety or something because most of his life has been switching between his mom and dad. He just gets so clingy sometimes and none of my other kids were like that at his age.” “Gwen…” Blake says in a soothing voice “Don’t tell you actually think the nightmares are your fault.” “I don’t know… it’s just a thought I guess…” she says looking away. “It’s a thought you shouldn’t have because it’s not true. Every kid is different. It’s just a phase he’s going through I’m sure of it.” Gwen looks down not believing Blake’s words and he can tell so he continues on. “You know how I know it’s just a phase and has nothing to do with you?” Blake asks “How?” Gwen responds in a small voice. “Because I did the same thing at his age… until much older than him even.” Blake said matter of factly. “Really?” Gwen said looking up at him is surprise. “Mhhm” Blake nods “Swear to God, you can ask my mom. I was worse than him in fact, I would bother her almost every night until I was like five, I’m sure it must’ve drove her crazy. And it had nothing to do with her, I just had a very active imagination and was positive that there was monsters in my room.” Gwen lets out a laugh at the last part. “Are you foreal?” Gwen chuckles “Hand on the bible” Blake responds “Who knew baby Blake was scared of monsters” Gwen teases. “That’s hilarious...and adorable… but mostly hilarious.” Blake watches as she laughs and even starts to laugh along with her. He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her closer to him. “Well did that make you feel better about the whole situation?” he asks. Her hands go to the top of his shoulders as she answers “Actually, yeah it really did. You always know how to make me feel better, thank you.” she leans in and plants a kiss on his lips, holding it for a beat longer than a peck. She pulls back and smiles at him. He smiles back and they stay like until Apollo wakes up.  
\-------------------------------------

 

Gwen was nearly done with her meet and greet for her first forum show. It was longer than normal and she unfortunately could only talk to everyone for a couple of seconds because of how long the line was. Meeting people before the show was one of her favorite things about the tour. She loved being face to face with the people who have been supporting her through all these years. Hearing everyone’s story about how her music has saved them made everything more real and never failed to make Gwen emotional. Every time in a meet and greet that someone told her that her music saved them she would say “You guys saved me” and every time someone said thank you to her for making music she would always respond “No, Thank you. Where would I be without you guys?” Every time she meant it too. She was so grateful to everyone who has ever bought or listened to any of her music she couldn’t even begin to describe it. 

 

“Last one” Lolo said to Gwen as the last two fans were approaching. Gwen gave a thumbs up to Kingston who was filming the meet and greet on his new favorite app Lively. It was his new favorite obsession and he begged Gwen to let him film the meet and greet. “It’s gonna get so many hits mom can I please?” he had desperately asked. “Sure King, go for it.” she had responded seeing no harm in it. Gwen said hi to and took photos with the last people from the meet and greet and was being guided backstage. “Are you still filming” she asked Kingston who was walking by her side. He nodded. King then leaded up towards his mother and whispered a question to her “Can I film Blake.” He says to her quietly. “Yeah sure as long as he’s not picking his nose of something.” Gwen jokes. They enter the room, Blake and Sophie are chatting on the couch, and as they walk in Blake waves at the camera. At this point he is used to Gwen’s phone always in his face. When King tells him that it’s a Lively that he is doing, Blake makes a joke about Blake Lively and only Gwen laughs. Sophie gives Gwen a look, it is a look Gwen knows well. Sophie hates being filmed, being a video director it is only behind the camera that she feels comfortable, never in front of it. Gwen asks Kingston to stop filming he bargains at first saying they need to get more views first but of course listens once Gwen asks the second time in a slightly stricter but still playful tone. Gwen plops down on the couch and begins to chat with Blake and Sophie about tonight's show while Kingston listens. After a few minutes King gets bored and leaves to go play with his brother. Five minutes after that Sophie gets a phone call and excuses herself from the room. It it just Blake Gwen and Lolo in the room. Lolo watches as Gwen scoots herself closer to Blake on the couch and decides it would be best to leave. “I’ll be right outside the room if you need anything” he says to her. “Thank you!” she nods and smiles as he leaves.

 

“You look stunning” Blake said as he lifted up his arm for Gwen to fit underneath. She wraps her arm around his midsection and leans her head on his chest “If you watch back Kingston’s Lively I’m sure you’ll see my jaw drop as you walked past me.” Gwen laughs “Shut up no way!” “I’m serious babe. You’re meet and greet outfits always leave me breathless. Excuse my bluntness but they are seriously so fucking hot.” Blake says putting extra emphasis on the “t” in hot. This causes even more laughter from Gwen as she blushes from the compliment. “Well you’re not too bad yourself cowboy” Gwen responds as she runs her fingers through his newly cut hair. “I had to cleaned up for you babe.” Blake jokes kissing her temple “I can’t look like a hick when I go on stage tonight in front of all these LA people.” Gwen giggled then there was a pause as they were both in their own heads thinking about tonight. Gwen broke the silence “Can you believe it, I’m playing two sold out shows at the forum today and tomorrow. How did this happen? How is this my life?” Gwen said in awe of the situation. Blake turned so he was facing her. He thought it was adorable when she got like this. Even after being famous and having hits for 20+ years, Gwen still couldn’t believe her life. That kind of genuine humbleness was something that Blake had never seen from anyone in hollywood, ever. That was one of the many things that made him fall in love with Gwen when he first met her. On the other end it was sometimes slightly frustrating because Blake wanted her to understand how amazing she was, and how much she deserved her success but she could never get it through her head. “ No one deserves this more than you Gwen.” Blake says, his voice genuine and his eyes honest. “You poured your heart and soul into this album and put all you effort into this tour and I’m so proud of you.” 

 

They both lean in until their lips meet. The kiss is sweet, gentle, and tender. They pulled apart and their lips make a smacking sound. Blake stairs into Gwen’s eyes and he feels like the luckiest man in the world as he admires her beauty. “What” Gwen says shyly as he stares at her. “You are just so gorgeous I don’t want to blink.” Blake states simply. Gwen can feel her eyes welling up but before a tear can fall she grabs Blake's face and pulls him in for another kiss. This time the kiss was more forceful and demanding. Their tongues found their way into each others mouths and they danced and swirled with each other. Gwen caught Blake’s lower lip between her teeth, lightly bit down and pulled on it causing a groan from the back of his throat. Blakes hands went to Gwen hips, pulling her on top of him. She quickly complied and put her legs on both sides of him straddling him on the couch of her dressing room. 

 

Things were getting more heated than they intended considering anyone could walk in at anytime but neither of them dared to stop the moment. Gwens hands were tangled through Blake’s curls as she fiercely made out with him. Blake hands roamed up and down her fishnet covered legs. His large hands ran up and down her legs from her knee to the bottom hem of her skirt. The fifth time his hands traveled up they went farther this time, he went under her skirt and his finger tips made contact with her underwear. This caused a small moan from Gwen her body tingled and she wanted more. She ground down and her hips circled on him. “God” he said his breath hitched in his throat. She then grinded her hips on him more intentionally. The heat between their clothes was too much for the both of them. Blake put his hands on her hips halting her movement that were making his head spin. “You’re playing with fire Stefani” he whispered in her ear. “I know, Shelton” she whispered back with a smirk on her lips. 

 

“AHEM” They heard from across the room. They immediately froze and looked towards the sound. Lizzie stood with her hands on her hips, a scolding look on her face. Gwen and Blake looked at Lizzie, looked at each other, then back at Lizzie and started bursting out laughing at exactly the same time. Both feeling at ease that it was only Lizzie who caught them. Gwen didn’t have enough fingers on both her hands to count the amount of times Lizzie had caught them locking lips. 

 

Gwen swung her leg off Blake and pulled down her now hiked up skirt. While Blake fixed his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. “You might wanna fix your lipstick too” Lizzie said rolling her eyes at them. Once they got themselves together Gwen walked her way towards Lizzie “Sorry” she said innocently. “I mean you’re the one who’s gonna be late on stage now” Lizzie responded showing her the time. “Shit I gotta get changed!” “Uhuh” Lizzie gave Gwen a duh face. “Well I’ll leave you ladies to it” Blake said slipping out of the room avoiding his lecture from Lizzie. He stopped and turned around before walking out the door and his eyes found Gwen's “See you on stage” He winked. Just the wink alone left her feeling weak in the knees. She sighed and thought “the things that cowboy does to me”  
\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The show went amazing. The crowd was one of the loudest of the tour. The band and dancers were all spot on and the duet was of course incredible. Gwen couldn’t help but smile the entire time he was on stage. From the first word out of his mouth she looked at him with love as she moved and swayed with every word. She loved is voice more than air and forgets everyone everyone else in the world every time they sing together. The band doesn’t exist the audience doesn’t exist it’s just them. When she sang her verse she made intense eye contact with him, “bedroom eyes” according to the tabloids. Gwen laughed when she first read that but couldn’t help but agree. She looked at his huge hands holding the guitar and couldn’t help but think back to those same hands on her waist as she grinded on him in the dressing room just an hour ago. Gwen smirked at him during the electric guitar break as she replayed the steamy make out session in her head. Blake smirked back, his mind in exactly the same place as hers.

 

Gwen stayed and socialized after the show savoring every last moment of being around all the amazing people who were involved with the tour. Eventually she made her way home not wanting to be out too late since she had another show tomorrow. She hopped in the shower and crawled into bed. Blake went in after her showering as quick as he could to get back to her. Once he was done he walked over to the bed and let out a chuckle when he looked at Gwen. She was completely sound asleep. She was on her side clutching her pillow as if it was him. Blake stared at her for a bit longer thinking about how adorable she looked and them gently climbed into bed next to her kissing her cheek before drifting to sleep himself.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Gwen woke before her alarm. She could’ve slept in another hour but felt completely refreshed after not being woken up this night from Apollo and his bad dreams. She got up and went to the bathroom. After she peed and washed her face. She walked back towards the bed which had a sleeping Blake in it. She thought about whether or not she should wake him. The idea of interrupting his sleep made her feel bad. However at the moment she kept thinking about reasons why she should. It was nearly a full uninterrupted hour they would have before the kids were up, It had been a few days since they had sex because they had been so busy, and most importanly Gwen woke up feeling very horney. Before she knew it her legs had a mind of their own and she was walking towards the bed. 

 

Blake was sleeping on his front, his face in the pillow. Gwen climbed on the bed and then onto his back the way one of the kids would, like she was his backpack. This caused him to wake up with a groan. He turned his head too look at which kid it was and was surprised to see it was Gwen. He was even more surprised when he felt her planting kisses on his neck. He still laid on his front enjoying the sensations, his body still waking up. She kissed her way up to his ear and once she got there she whispered into it. “Remember two nights ago before we fell asleep, you told me what you were going to do to me when I woke up?” Blake nodded from underneath her thinking back to how he never got a chance to keep his word since Apollo had climbed into bed with them that night. Gwen continued after he nodded “Well I’m having a hard time remembering all the details. Do you think you could help me out with that?” 

 

Before she knew it he had flipped them over. She squealed when her back hit the bed not expecting him to move so fast considering he had woken up not even two minutes ago. “You want me to spark your memory?” He asks in his incredibly sexy morning voice. “Yes please” Gwen begged and nodded, her whole body ready for him. “Well first I was going to kiss those beautiful lips of yours.” Her eyes close and she waits for his lips on hers. They kiss slow and passionately. Her hands lace in his hair and her legs grip around his back pulling him closer to her so more of his weight was on her. They made out for a few minutes both getting more turned on. She felt his erection pressing on her core and moved her hips up against it. Instead of complying he pulled away causing her to pout “Hey” she complained out of breath her swollen lips in a frown. “I need to finish jogging your memory” he insisted. Gwen wanted to pull him back on top of her but decided against it genuinely wanting to hear what he had in store for her “Tell me what’s next then.” she insists. Blake continues on.

 

“I told you I was going to kiss all the way down your body until I got to your…” he didn’t finish his sentence instead he showed her. He planted kisses and sucked a bit on her neck causing a moan from her. He moved down to her collar bones nipping on them a bit. He then took off her short white nightgown to get to the rest of her. She helped him a bit, sitting up slightly to pull the fabric over her head, she was completely naked underneath. She laid back down discarding of the nighty on to the floor. He continued, taking her right breast into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple sending electricity through Gwen's body. He worked on each breast leaving her nipples hard and aching, then left them to kiss down her stomach. He planted soft kisses on her abs, the scruff of his stubble tickled her and caused tiny giggles from her. The giggles stopped when he got to her core. Her breath hitched, her body was on fire with anticipation. He did nothing but hover his face above it. She felt his breath on her sending chills up her spine and her hips raised up off the bed. “Blake” Gwen begged. Blake tongue darted out gently tasing her. “Fuck!” she gasped at the sensation and her hands immediately went to the back of his head pushing him further into her. He picked up speed and momentum licking and sucking her like he was starved for her taste. Her hips were compleatly of the bed at this point and they swiveled on his face forcing more pleasure. She was on the edge and he could feel it. “BLAKE, please more, God I’m so close!” She yelled her whole body shaking. He decided to take her all the way there. He stuck in two fingers and hooked them up while continuing to tease her swollen clip with his tounge. His fingers slid in easily considering how wet she was and he moved them quick. Gwen felt the most euphoric sensation go through her body and felt blinded by pleasure. She screamed God knows what as her orgasm hit her powerfully. “OH GOD FUCK BLAKE SO GOOD” He kept his fingers moving slowly in and out of her until her long orgasm was finished. 

 

Once she came down her body went limp and her tight grip on his hair loosened. He finally pulled out fingers, the slow movement causing more chills through her body. Once they were out he licked the digits clean as she watched. He met her face and kissed her passionately allowing her to taste herself. “I love you so much babe” Gwen said in between kisses. “That was amazing, you are so good babe” Gwen said cradling his head in her hands. They laid like that for a minute and Gwen let out a yawn. Blake laughed you tiered babe? “Honestly yeah that orgasm took a lot out of me” She giggled speaking the truth. “Yeah I figured that would happen.” he laughed. “I still want more though.” She admitted. “He laughed some more “Yeah I figured that would happen too.” “Oh really?” she raised her eyebrows at him. “Uhumm” he nodded “Well did you have a solution?” she asked “Yeah actually, after I went down on you and wore you out, the next thing I was gonna do is make you come again where you don’t even have to move, just enjoy. Would you like that?” He asks in a seductive voice, already knowing her answer. “I would” she said body tired but itching for another orgasm with Blake inside of her this time. 

 

He climbed up to the top of the bed and laid next to her. She went from laying on her back to on her side, facing him and showered his face with her kisses. To her surprise he grabbed her small body and turned her away so she was facing away from him. He sensed her hesitation “Just go with it baby, I got you, I know what you need.” He kissed her neck and shoulders from behind. He pulled off his boxers and kicked them off the bed. He pressed his body against hers, his dick against her ass. She moved against it, now understanding the position he wanted. His member had softened a little in the time that had passed so he griped his hand around himself and pumped. He felt Gwen’s hand reach behind her and grab on as well. He removed his hand and let her do it. She pumped at a medium pace and he grew to full mast in a matter of thirty seconds from her touch. Once she felt how large he was in her hand she guided him towards her entrance. Her hand went back in front of her once he was there. Blake pulled Gwen's body as close as possible and grabbed her leg hooking his forearm under it opening her up. He teased her outside before entering causing high pitched moans of protest from her. He slipped inside easily and wasted no time picking up the pace. 

 

The only sounds in the room was Blake’s body slamming into Gwen’s from behind, the moans of Gwen, and the heavy breaths of Blake. He was breathing hard, his movements becoming jerky, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer but wanted Gwen to come again first. “Are you close baby” Blake said through gasps of him. “Mmmm yeah I’m almost there” Gwen moaned. Blake could feel himself on the brink of his orgasm and had to act quickly. He took his hand that had a tight grip on her waist this entire time and moved it to her clit rubbing circles on it while continuing to pump from behind. “SHIT” Gwen exclaimed not expecting the intense pleasure on her sensitive area. At that moment she felt the wave of another orgasm hit her. “Fuuuck Gwen I’m gonna cum!” Blake shouted not able to delay it any longer. “ME TOO BABY FUCK KEEP GOING I’M CUMMING.” They came at nearly the same time Gwen screaming his name clutching to the sheets on front of her while Blake lightly bit her shoulder trying to muffle his own loud noises. He held he close as they both took time to recover. He kissed her shoulder as he softened inside her. His dick came out of her when she rolled over to face him. They stared at each other for a while saying nothing, just enjoying each other and being present in this moment. Blake finally broke the silence and said in a quiet voice “Wow. That was…” “I know” Gwen responded a smile on her lips. They both laughed at the same and kept laughing until it was time to get up.   
\---------------------------------------------------

 

It was night two at the Forum and Gwen felt nothing but excitement. She had some pre show jitters the day before but today all she wanted to do was get on stage and enjoy every moment. Not to mention so many of her friends were at this show. 

 

It was just her and Lizzie in the dressing room. She was changing out of her meet and greet outfit and getting in her first tour outfit. Blake was outside chatting it up with Chelsea. Those two could joke back and forth or hours and Gwen loved it. She could sit and watch them interact for hours, laughing until she was red in the face.

 

The second show at the Forum was even better than the first. The first show was nearly flawless she didn’t possibly know how it could be topped but somehow it happened. She couldn’t be happier. 

 

Once they got home Gwen went from rockstar to mommy as she got the kids into bed. The process didn’t take too long since they were all pretty worn out. Apollo was the only one that was a bit difficult to put down. He kept crying every time Gwen and Blake left his bedroom. They winded up having to sit in the rocking chair in his room until he fell asleep. Gwen wasn’t confident that he would be asleep for the whole night.

 

Just as she had predicted at 2 am he was out of his room and in theirs. Gwen was ready to pull him onto the bed when she heard Blake russell in his sleep and then wake up. “Is Apollo in here” he asked in a groggy voice. Gwen let out a sad sigh “Yeah” “What are you gonna do?” Blake asked “Just bring him in the bed with us” she responded “You mind if I try to put him back to sleep in his room?” Blake insisted. “Uhh I mean yeah you can give it a try if you’d like.” Gwen said not expecting anything to come from this other than Apollo being back in their room in an hour. Blake kissed her cheek and hopped out of bed, he grabbed Apollo and headed to his room. Gwen stayed in bed and listened on the baby monitor. 

 

When Blake and Apollo got to his room Blake went to go place the toddler back in his crib. As he leaned forward and tried to place him down he began to cry. He wasn’t only crying but he also held a death grip on Blake's shirt. “Please Blakey don’t leave” Apollo begged. “It’s okay buddy me and mommy will be right next door you’ll be okay in here by yourself.” “No Blakey don’t leave please don’t go” Apollo persisted. Blake pause and scrunched his brow, now understanding the toddlers problem. “Apollo I promise you I am never going anywhere, I will always be here, I am never going to leave you, or your brothers, or your mommy. Never.” 

 

Gwen listened through the monitor from inside the bedroom, warm tears running down her face. She hears the sobs of Apollo become quite, but still not completely silenced. “Good, that’s right, lie down, here’s your blanket.” Gwen hears him say. She then hears Blake’s voice continue on but speaking anymore instead he is singing in a low whisper.

 

“I took my love, I took it down

 

Climbed a mountain and I turned around

 

And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills

 

'Til the landslide brought it down” 

 

His voice was low sweet and gentle. It was one of the most soothing things Gwen has ever heard, It was beautiful. 

 

More tears fell out of Gwen eye’s as she waited to hear more of the song. Instead she was surprised to hear Apollo’s door gently closing. Blake was back in the bedroom in a matter of seconds and climbed back into bed. “Is he asleep?” Gwen sniffled. “Yeah hunny he’s asleep.” Blake whispered. Gwen became even more emotional and hugged him once he laid down next to her. “God Blake what did I do to deserve you, you are so amazing you are perfection.” Blake kissed her then held her close, as Gwen continued on. “You’re rare Blake, you truly are. You’re so good and you don’t even know it.” “Hey, I know that song” Blake jokes causing a laugh from Gwen “Yeah I know quoting my own song, pretty dumb but I don’t know how to say it.” She says. “Then don’t” he grabs her face and deeply kisses her. She kisses him back trying to express every emotion of love through the kiss. They passionately make out not leading to anything more. That is until Gwen sneaks her hand into his pajama bottoms grabbing onto his length. “Gwen” Blake says pulling back giving her a look that says he wants to but this isn’t a good idea. “Please Blake, I love you so much, I need you to make love to me right now baby.” Blake melted at her words. “But Apollo-” “He’s asleep, for good trust me, mother’s intuitions, You made him feel safe and loved, you put him at ease Blake, there is no way he is waking up I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Her eyes were honest, meaning every word out her mouth. Blake nodded and didn’t waste any time reconnecting his lips to hers.

 

They made love slowly and passionately under the glow of the 2am moonlight. After they slept completely uninterrupted. They weren’t woken from Apollo coming into the room crying that night. And Gwen knew that he wouldn’t do it ever again.


	6. The White House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to those of you on twitter who now know who I am, you have been so kind with your compliments about this story thank you so much. As always I hope you all enjoy.

“Up more… yeah that’s nice. To the left, mmm yeah perfect right there! Oh that feels so good Blake right there” Gwen was taken out of her moment of pleasure when she heard the timer go off. “Switch!” Blake cheered as he stopped massaging her and went to lay down for his turn. “Oh come one!” Gwen complained “There’s no way my ten minutes is up that quick! Give me five more minutes just on my shoulders please Blake pretty please” “No way babe you still owe me like 3 massages from last week, we agreed ten minutes each” Blake responded taking off his shirt, preparing himself for his much needed shoulder and back massage. “Ugg fine I guess that’s only fair” Gwen rolled her eyes as she sat up and put her shirt back on. 

 

She climbed on top of the now shirtless Blake who was laying on his stomach with an “I won” smile on his face. She put her legs on both sides of his lower back and sat down knowing that her full weight on him wouldn’t be a bother. She set the timer to ten minutes and got to work on massaging him. He intermediately let out moans and groans as she hit all the right spots with her tiny but effective hands. She had worked her way up to his broad shoulders when she heard her phone ring from the night stand. “Gotta get that!” she said getting up off of his back to answer her phone “Uggghhh” Blake groaned, the phone call interrupting his massage time. He rolled over on his side and watched her as she answered the call.

 

“Hello?”  
“Yes this is her.”  
“What?!” “Really?!”  
“Oh my god are you serious?!”  
“No!”  
“No...I mean no I don’t need time to think about it!”  
“Yes!”  
“Yes I’m positive.”  
“Thanks you too!”

 

Blake watched and listened to her side of the conversation, a confused look on his face. He watched as she hung up the phone and held it to her chest with a huge smile on her face. “Gwen what was that? Who was that?” Gwen turned towards him a huge smile still plastered on her lips. “That was NBC.” she said. Blake quickly sat up as he assumed where this was going. “Go on…” He coaxed just to make sure he doesn’t prematurely celebrate. “They just asked me if I would be a season 12 coach! I’m going to be a coach again Blake! This is so crazy I can’t believe it!” Gwen said still in awe but with excitement in each word. Blake jumped off the bed and made his way over to her “Oh my god babe this is amazing, congratulations!” he said, now just as excited as her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “This is so cool! God I wasn’t expecting this, like I know it was always a possibility but I never thought they would actually bring me back ya know.” Gwen rambled as one of her hands was running through her hair in disbelief and the other was on Blake's shoulder. “Of course they would have you back babe, you are such an amazing coach and they know how much you love doing it; you are seriously one of the most passionate coaches ever on the show, they’d be idiots not to bring you back.” Blake said to her “You think so?” she asked “Of course Gwen.” he responded. 

 

She leaned her face up towards his while he craned his neck down towards hers until their lips met perfectly in the middle. The kiss was sweet and and soft. They pulled apart at the same time and Blake has a mischievous smirk on his face. “You know... I do still have like two minutes left of my massage” he teased. Gwen bursted out laughing at his comment, Blake joining in on the laughter as well. “Just kidding hun” he made clear once they were done laughing. Gwen put on a thinking face “Well you know I could finish your massage if you really want...but I kinda have a different celebration in mind” she hinted. Blake raised his eyebrows at her “Do you think we have enough time before Todd and Jen drop the kids back?” “Well I can be quick” Gwen started “Can you cowboy?” she challenged biting her lip. “You bet your ass I can” Blake says before slamming his lips into Gwen’s. 

 

Their kisses were quick and desperate as his hands moved all around her body. He pulled her shirt over her head and licked his lips at her lack of a bra. His mouth left hers and moved down to her breasts. His mouth engulfed one of them while he sucked and swirled his tongue around her nipple “Blake” Gwen moaned as she enjoyed the feeling off his mouth on her. After he teased both breasts Gwen pulled his face back up to hers, missing the feeling of his lips on her lips. He shoved his tongue down her throat causing her to gasp and giggle then respond with the same enthusiasm as her tongue explored his mouth as well. He pulled her tiny spandex shorts off her body followed by her black thong, discarding of the clothing without breaking the kiss. Her hand found its way into his jeans and then his underwear as she started stroking him, causing a low groan from his throat. Remembering that he needed to be quick, he used all the will power he could muster to pull away from her. As expected a pout fell on her lips. Blake quickly turned around to the bed not wasting any time.

 

Blake grabbed the pillows which were neatly organized at the top of the bed and moved them to the center. He stacked three pillows on top of each other, grabbed Gwen, and laid her on top of them. He quickly took off his jeans, his large erection springing free. He grabbed his member and lined himself up with Gwen who was lying with her legs spread, ready for him. As he entered her he let out a groan, and her a gasp. Their bodies both erupted with pleasure as they fit perfectly together. Since Blake was standing and Gwen was laying on top of stacked pillows he had perfect access to every part of her, and he took full advantage of it. One of his hands was on her hip, keeping her close while he pounded into her. His other hand was on her clit, his thumb rubbing circles. “God Blake I’m close already!” Gwen yelled, her hand griped around his wrist, encouraging his movements. “Come Gwen, let go baby” Blake insisted. Gwen moaned as her mouth hung open. The moment she came the moans turned to whimpers as her eyes were clamped shut and she bit down on her lip. He felt her pussy clamp and contract around his dick as she breathed deeply trying to collect herself from her orgasm.

 

Instead of stopping after her orgasm he kept his pace and fucked her through it. “Fuck Blake” Gwen moaned blinded by the pleasure of him still hitting her g-spot so soon after her orgasm. “Do you want me to stop” he asked, making sure it wasn’t too much for her. “NO FUCK KEEP GOING! RIGHT THERE BABY PLEASE” Gwen begged, already feeling close to another orgasm. He kept his pace fast, while his hands were on her breasts this time, tweaking her erect nipples. Gwen gripped the white sheets of the bed as another orgasm hit her so powerful her eyes watered. “OH GOD BLAKE!” Gwen screamed as she came for the second time only minutes later. As she orgasmed her back arched off the pillows causing her body to move away from Blakes. He held onto her gently as she came, stopping his movements for her to collect herself. 

 

Once she came down from her second orgasm she laid quietly with a satisfied smile on her lips. Gwen let go of the sheets and reached her hand to Blake's lower torso, pushing herself away from him. He pulled out of her and watched as she sat up. She took one of the pillows that she was laying on and tossed it on the floor. She hoped to her feet and then went down on her knees, placing them on the pillow. Blake looked wide eyed at her now getting the idea. “Gwen you don’t have to-” Blake started but was cut off by Gwen shushing him and gripping her hand around his massively hard dick. She licked slowly from the base of his shaft up to the tip, keeping eye contact with him the entire time before saying. “I want you to finish in my mouth Blake. I want to taste you so badly babe okay?” Gwen said. “Okay” Blake nodded eagerly not being able to say anything else since all the blood in his body was in a different head. Gwen put her warm mouth back around him and began sucking. She held nothing back as she eagerly blew him “Jesus Gwen” Blake moaned as he laced his finger through her blonde locks, guiding her movements. “Shit babe I’m so close” he said as he thrusted into her mouth. This caused Gwen to suck harder as she gripped his hip. “Fuck!” Blake gasped as he released himself into her mouth. Gwen swallowed every last drop of him, continuing to lightly suck as his body shivered. Once Blake had fully recovered he quickly grabbed Gwen by her arms and pulled her up to a standing position. He connected his lips to hers as soon as she was on her feet. “God I love you” he said once they stopped the kiss for air. “I love you more.” Gwen insisted. “Not possible” Blake said in response as he reconnected their lips. Gwen didn’t argue further, instead she smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his body as close as possible to hers.  
\----------------------------------------------- 

 

“Alright, She’s ready!” Gregory yells from the bedroom of the D.C hotel room where him and the rest of the Glam squad have been working on Gwen for the last two hours. “Finally” Blake mutters under his breath, he was sure he would be 41 by the time he was finally allowed to see Gwen. He started to get up off his chair “Where you going Blakey?” Apollo asked as he grabbed Blake’s arm keeping him sitting at the table. “I’ll be right back I’m just gonna go talk to your mom real quick.” Blake said “Apollo I’ll play with you while Blake’s gone” Kingston said walking over to the toddler and sitting next to him. “Okay!” Apollo agrees “Thanks buddy.” Blake said to Kingston who nodded at him. “Wait!” Apollo yelled as Blake started to walk away. “Take your dino with you” Apollo said handing the rubber Tyrannosaurus Rex to Blake. “You got it Pollo” Blake said grabbing the toy from him. 

 

Blake made his way over to the master bedroom of the large hotel room they were staying in. “No touching!” Danilo who was standing at the doorway said. “Yeah I know the drill” Blake said rolling his eyes. He walked in the room and everyone started to pile out. Once the room was cleared out Blake’s eyes finally came in contact with his girlfriend. Blake’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he took in her appearance. “Holy shit.” Blake said as Apollo’s toy dinosaur dropped to the ground causing Gwen to throw her head back and laugh at the movie-like moment. “I was not expecting that” Gwen said wiping the tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes, careful not to mess up her makeup. Blake stood in the same place still in shock “Hello? Earth to cowboy?” Gwen said waving her hand to get his attention. “Sorry babe” Blake responded finally snapping out of his trance. “I was just so taken back by how beautiful you look.” Blake said in awe. Gwen put her head down and smiled, blushing at his complinet. “You’re so funny” she said lifting her head back up. “How?” Blake asked not understanding what was funny about what he just said. Gwen walked over to him to make sure no one outside the room would hear what she was about to say. “Because you see me naked, and in the most intimate positions just about every day, yet you become speechless when you see me in a floor length gown.” Gwen says in a quiet voice. Without missing a beat Blake grabs her hands, looks her in the eyes and says “When will you realize that no matter how long we are together or how many times I’ve seen you naked, I will never not be completely floored by your beauty.” Gwen tears up at his compliment. For the last 20 years she has only ever known what it was like to be with someone who was constantly tired of her appearance, bored of her body. She was still learning to see herself in the way that Blake does, to see herself for what she was actually worth. Everyday since they started dating Blake has been reminding her of how beautiful she is and every day she was getting closer and closer to believing him. 

 

Before a tear could fall from her eye she shook her thoughts from her head and fully took in Blake's ensemble for the first time since he had walked in the room. Her breath hitched in her throat at how hot he looked. She loves that Blake dresses in a way that makes him happy and she doesn’t mind his typical casual cowboy style, but every time he dresses up she finds him even sexier than she already does and can’t keep her hands off him. “Enough about me babe, let’s talk about how hot you look for a second.” Gwen says as she pulls the front of Blake's suit jacket. This time it was Blake’s turn to blush as his face gets slightly red. “Yeah babe you like this?” Blake asks cocking an eyebrow and gesturing to his outfit. “Very much so yes, hot cowboys in black suits does things to me.” Gwen whispers her lips centimeters from his. “You know the rules Ms. Stefani, no kissing, Gregory will kill me.” Blake says even though he wants nothing more than to make out with her right now. Gwen pauses and puts on a thinking face, weighing her options. After a few seconds of silence she says “I’ll take the blame this time, promise.” Taking her up on that promise Blake leans in to her, their lips meeting for a perfectly passionate make out session, well worth the scolding they were going to receive later.  
\-------------------------------------------

 

The room was extravagant, every china looked expensive, all the food fancy, and all the people smart and accomplished. Neither of them expecting anything less from the white house. It was quite overwhelming to be in such a room to say the least, more so for Blake than for Gwen who had been invited to many fancy events in her career and was pretty used to it. Blake, on the other hand had just started getting invited to fancy events, since being with Gwen, and was still getting used to the strange world. 

 

There was this amazing thing that Blake had noticed about his girlfriend, pretty soon after he had begun dating her. All she has to do is walk into a room and nearly every one stops what they are doing to look at her. From there it is always a stream of people coming to talk to her, all of them with an excited look on their face as if they’ve been waiting their whole life to meet her. And Blake totally understood it. I mean she’s freaking Gwen Stefani how could they not act that way around her. Every time they go to an event Blake can’t ever wrap his head around the fact that he is the one that gets to home with her at the end of the night. It is in those moments that he is reminded that he is truly the luckiest guy in the world. 

 

Even in the White house the routine was no different. Blake would literally see people walk over to Gwen in the middle of other conversations. He was constantly the guy with the girl with her, just standing there with a smile on his face as everyone gushed over Gwen. The thing that he couldn’t believe was that Gwen never let him be excluded. Blake had no problem standing back and letting Gwen chat it up with all the guests but Gwen was having none of that. She made sure that Blake’s arm was constantly wrapped around her. Everywhere she goes he goes as well, and every conversation that she had, he was also included in. Every time they were talking to someone and Blake spoke Gwen looked at him like he built the world. To her he wasn’t just the guy with the girl the was the guy, he was everything.

 

Soon enough the dinner started and it was getting closer and closer to Gwen’s performance time. Blake was so nervous he could barely eat. He glanced across the table at Gwen who was sitting calmly with her hands in her lap. He looked down at her plate and nearly all her food was gone. He started laughing to himself, he was nervously twitching and barely touched his food due to his anxiousness meanwhile his girlfriend was clearly cool as a cucumber even though she was the one singing multiple songs while he just had to do the one. But Blake knew that it wasn’t his one song that he was nervous about. He was nervous for Gwen. The people in the room weren’t exactly the demographic of people who would listen to Gwen’s music and he was nervous about her performing to a dead audience. His heart raced as she was being introduced on stage.

 

About two minutes into her first song Blake realized that he was dead wrong. The audience was very much alive and loving it. Once he saw their reactions to her performance all his anxieties diminished and he became just another member of the audience, enjoying her flawless performance. Before he knew it he was being summoned on stage by Gwen to sing their duet. As Blake walked on stage his legs shook a bit with nervousness. Normally he doesn't feel that way but he was about to sing in front of the freaking President. However, once he started singing his nerves went away. All he had to do was look across the stage at Gwen and he felt fine. Everytime he did the duet he sung exclusively to her. There was no one else in the room when he was singing to Gwen, not even the president.  
\-----------------------------------------------

 

The rest of the night went smoothly and a couple hours later it was over and they were walking in the hotel room. All the lights were off and it was quiet. “I’m gonna go check on the kiddos” Gwen whispers, grabbing Blake's hand leading him into the bedroom with her. She walks in one of the bedrooms and smiles when she see’s her sleeping boys. She walks over to each one and places a kiss on their foreheads, careful not to wake them. “Your turn” she whispers Blake quietly laughs at her and imitates her movements, gently kissing each of them on the head. They exit the room and quietly shut the door. They walk past the nannies bedroom quietly assuming she is asleep as well and Gwen smiles at the door, grateful to her for getting all the boys down. They finally make it to the master bedroom, turn the light on, and close the door. 

 

“There is something I’ve been waiting all night to do” Blake says still whispering since they weren’t in a huge mansion like they normally are but a hotel room where there are sleeping kids right next door. “I wonder what that could be” Gwen joked. Blake laughed and pulled her towards him. They kissed softly with a bit of tongue for a couple of minutes until it was stopped by Gwen yawning mid kiss. “Sorry” she whispered. Blake laughed “You’re adorable” he said. “Come on let’s get ready for bed.” Blake said grabbing her hand and leading her to the bathroom. He had been thinking of ripping that dress off her and having his way with her from the moment he saw her in it. But they had both been up since early this morning and have had quite the day so sex wasn’t something he expected from her and would never insist that they have sex despite her being tired. 

 

They both get changed, brush their teeth, and Gwen takes off her makeup. They turn out the lights and climb into bed. They lay quietly chatting, mostly Blake telling Gwen how amazing she was today. “We should probably sleep now.” Blake insists after their conversion. “Yeah we should we have an early flight back to LA in the morning.” Gwen agrees. “Goodnight” They say at the same time both leaning in to kiss each other. Normally their goodnight kiss is a few seconds long but neither of them pull away. After a few seconds of kissing Gwen puts her hand on Blake’s neck, keeping his lips on her. Blake obliges and his tongue grazes her bottom lip asking for access. She of course allows him and his tongue enters her mouth. They explore each others mouths as the kiss gets more heated. Blake puts more of his weight on her and his hand travels underneath her t-shirt. 

 

At this point there is a silent agreement between them that this interaction is only ending in one way and both of them are perfectly okay with that outcome. “We have to be quiet” Gwen says against his mouth. Blake nods against her as she lifts her hips up off the bed to pull off her pajama bottoms. Blake works on his own, getting them down to his knees and then kicking them the rest of the way off. They pause the kissing to take their shirts off. Once they are out of the way Gwen immediately pulls Blake down on top her her, wrapping her legs around him now that their clothes are off. Her eyes are closed in ecstasy as Blake kisses her neck. “God” She gasps when he unexpectedly enters her, sending pleasure through her body. “Quiet baby” he reminds her as he begins to thrust into her. 

 

The make love quietly and slowly, soft moans intermittently coming from Gwen. She looked up at Blake's face through the darkness and couldn’t help but smile as he slowly thrusted into her. It was moments like that Gwen lived for, not being in the white house performing for the president. That was amazing and she was so grateful to even dream to do that, but it was just an added bonus of her extremely lucky life. It wasn’t what mattered. Moments like this are what mattered, moments where pleasure was soaring through her body and she was looking up at the love of her life. Nothing else mattered right now. Right now her world was Blake Shelton. 

 

He began to move a bit faster and grabbed her leg opening her up more allowing him to hit the spot in her body that made her vision go white. “Fuck yes right there” Gwen moaned a little too loud not being able to control herself. Blake moved his hand that was gripping the sheets to cover her mouth, a movement Gwen was grateful for. He pounded into her until he felt Gwen come underneath him as she bit down on his hand. He came shortly after her having a hard time himself keeping quiet. 

 

After catching their breaths Blake rolled off her and kissed her temple as he pulled her close. She settled her body next to his, snuggling into his large frame. They whispered “goodnight” for the second time and actually fell asleep this time.


End file.
